


Другая сторона луны

by philippa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Tigana - Guy Gavriel Kay
Genre: Action/Adventure, Ancient History, Fantasy, Horror, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philippa/pseuds/philippa
Summary: Пытаясь не дать Гарри прыгнуть вслед за Сириусом в Арку в Отделе тайн, Ремус случайно падает туда сам.АУ, Ордену Феникса уже известно о хоркруксах Волдеморта.





	Другая сторона луны

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ГП-битву пейрингов - 2019

Когда появился чужак, Адората работала в поле — одна, потому что нарочно замешкалась, желая побыть вдали от соседских глаз. Темное пятно на перевале, которое она заметила, распрямившись и стерев пот со лба, оказалось человеком: когда Адората поняла это, бежать было уже поздно. Он шел пешком — а значит, не мог бы ни разбойником, ни тем более членом Священной коллегии: и те, и другие слишком себя ценили, чтобы бить ноги по горным дорогам. 

Чем ближе он подходил, тем пристальнее Адората всматривалась, пытаясь разобрать, кого же принесло в их края в эту пору. Чужак выглядел безобидным, но она не обманывалась — самые добрые глаза, какие ей случалось видеть, были у дознавателя из Священной коллегии. Адората опять пожалела, что не успела уйти, и тут он заговорил:

— Прошу прощения, что это за место? Кажется, я заблудился.

Заблудился! В их долину невозможно было забрести случайно, не зная дороги! Она не ответила, только сделала шаг в сторону, чтобы не смотреть против солнца.

— Я разыскиваю друга: по моим сведениям, он мог оказаться в этих краях.

— Здесь никого нет, — выпалила она раньше, чем успела собраться с мыслями.

— Совсем? — чужак вдруг улыбнулся и словно помолодел. Адората смотрела исподлобья, гадая, что с ним не так. Вот именно, он должен был выглядеть старым — с проседью в волосах, морщинами на лбу, да еще и шрамами на лице, и все-таки не выглядел, будто и седина, и морщины, и шрамы были всего лишь личиной.

— Из меня вышел неплохой призрак, но вы несомненно существуете. — Он дернул носом, будто принюхиваясь. — Или имелось в виду, что вы никого не видели поблизости? Мой друг ростом примерно с меня, у него длинные темные волосы и серые глаза, и он…

Адората замотала головой, не желая слушать.

— Жаль. Тогда, может, вы замечали где-нибудь большого черного пса?

Она нахмурилась, еще не понимая, что насторожило ее в его словах:

— Он был с собакой? Твой друг?

— Думаю, пес мог убежать. Я ищу или человека, или пса, или…

Он беспомощно пожал плечами, не договорив.

Адората отступила еще на шаг. Или человека, или пса, но не обоих сразу? Чужак провел рукой по волосам — от седины они казались не каштановыми, а серыми, — поднял на нее глаза, блеснувшие желтым огнем.

— А ты? — спросила она в упор. — В кого оборачиваешься ты?

*** 

Гарри успел вскочить на платформу и на секунду замер перед колеблющимися на невидимом ветру лохмотьями Завесы. Ремус почти догнал его, даже успел коснуться рукава, но Гарри вывернулся и кинулся вперед так резко, что времени не хватило бы и на самое короткое заклятье. Ремус прыгнул и все-таки сумел, уже падая, дотянуться и отшвырнуть его в сторону, и даже успел поверить, что хотя бы Гарри…

Что-то легко коснулось его спины, будто невидимая рука провела вдоль позвоночника, и прикосновение было до того мягким, сулящим такой покой и исцеление, что он поддался ему прежде, чем понял, что происходит. Завеса! Она обнимала его, обволакивала, как паутина муху. Уже исчезая из собственного сознания, Ремус подумал, что теперь они смотрят на него, как он сам только что смотрел на Сириуса — и, может быть, все к лучшему. 

*** 

Деревня звалась Бассано. Об этом Адората рассказала чужаку, пока вела его по дороге между полей, разглядывая украдкой. Она и не ждала, что тот заговорит о себе: если уж Священная коллегия добралась даже сюда, то за перевалом властвовала безраздельно, а она не такая дура, чтобы требовать доверия от беглеца. 

— О чем вы? Не понимаю, — вот и все, что он ответил на ее вопрос, так же спокойно и беззлобно.

— О том, что полнолуние приходится в этом году на самую короткую ночь, — сказала она не раздумывая. — Значит, сегодня битва, и ты здесь появился не просто так.

— Не просто так? — ошеломленно повторил он.

— Да, — кивнула Адората. — И твой друг, если он где-то рядом.

Если он существует, подумала она. Чужак мог и солгать, особенно если за ним гнались. Но он был Бегущим за луной, и явился именно к ним и именно сейчас: следовало удержать его во что бы то ни стало. 

— Мне кажется, вы ошибаетесь. До полнолуния еще, по моим подсчетам...

— Луна за перевалом, но скоро взойдет, — перебила она, — надо торопиться.

*** 

В нос Ремусу забилась пыль: он чихнул, открыл глаза и поднялся, разом все вспомнив. Сириус! Что с ним? Он вскочил, оглядываясь: сердце колотилось в горле, в глазах двоилось, так что пришлось стереть слезы. Беллатрикс только сшибла Сириуса с ног, смертельного проклятья не было — в этом Ремус был уверен, но больше ни в чем. Все вокруг ощущалось настоящим, реальным, но было ли? 

Ни Отдел тайн, ни тем более Комната смерти никогда его не занимали, но как всякий, кто любит книги, он ухватывал кое-что из прочитанного. Согласно одной из теорий, мир за Завесой был зеркальным отражением обычного. Другие выстраивали его структуру на манер ада Данте, хотя тот даже пророком не был — так, компилятором. Впрочем, Ремус не сомневался, что ад у каждого свой. Его собственный, как быстро выяснилось, оказался пыльной проселочной дорогой, змеящейся между холмов, вдали переходивших в горы. Он поднял палочку, к счастью, совершенно целую, и втянул носом воздух. Сириуса здесь не было. За минуту или две он не успел бы уйти далеко — и даже вздумай он аппарировать, запах не выветрился бы. На дороге остались следы ног, обутых в подбитые гвоздями башмаки, и несколько затоптанных уже отпечатков подков. Прежде чем попробовать заклинание поиска, Ремус огляделся. Определенно, он никогда раньше здесь не был — и все-таки местность казалась знакомой. Ему понадобилось не меньше минуты, да и то из-за мыслей о Данте, чтобы успокоиться и узнать пейзаж: когда-то он часами мог разглядывать подобные на разворотах тяжелых Folio в библиотеке Альфарда Блэка, пока Сириус не приходил и не грозился наложить Чистящее заклятье, чтобы стряхнуть пыль. Несколько раз, когда Ремусу случалось особенно припоздниться, Сириус молча возникал на пороге, а потом одним неуловимым движением разворачивал его к себе вместе с тяжелым стулом и выталкивал наружу, завернув руку за спину и сосредоточенно дыша в затылок. Ремус не поручился бы, что после первого раза не начал засиживаться нарочно, чтобы дразнить его.

Солнце стояло высоко: уже не полдень, но не более трех пополудни. Палочка действовала, острый синий луч вырвался из нее и указал в сторону гор. Местность казалась необитаемой. Ремус заметил пару кроликов и косулю, на секунду подумав об обеде, но сразу оставил эту мысль. Были еще следы кабана и какой-то большой кошки. Ремус отмеривал милю за милей: он ходил легко в любом обличье, пусть даже подъем становился все круче, а мысль о косуле или хотя бы о кроликах донимала все сильнее. Когда он поднялся на перевал, солнце опустилось на два пальца над горизонтом, а Темпус показал шесть часов. Ремус всмотрелся — желтые волны впереди не могли быть ничем иным, кроме возделанных полей, и там, среди колосьев, что-то мелькало. Еще дальше, почти на пределе зрения, поднималась вверх одинокая струйка дыма. 

*** 

Как обычно в такие ночи, в деревне не зажигали света и даже огня в очагах не разводили. Чем дальше они шли, тем сильнее тревожился чужак. Адората не оборачивалась, но слышала, как он вздыхает и оглядывается на горы. Луна была еще не видна, но там, за горизонтом, она поднималась все выше, и ее свет медленно разливался по небу.

— Постой, — сказал он, когда впереди зачернели дома, и, дождавшись, пока она обернется, продолжил: — Мне туда нельзя. Или… у вас найдется какой-нибудь крепкий сарай или конюшня, чтобы запереть меня на ночь?

Адората уставилась на него:

— Запереть? Тебя запирали в полнолуние? 

Бегущих за луной дознаватели будто нюхом чуяли — запирай, не запирай... Рано или поздно они до него должны были добраться, и если он пустился в бега, а до того долго сидел взаперти, это многое объясняло: и странную одежду, и недоумение, с которым он рассматривал все вокруг. Если этот человек и вправду беглец, он попросту не понимает, о чем она толкует. Откуда ему знать про битву? 

Впереди показался свет — в доме Алессандро, единственном и самом большом во всей деревне, горели свечи. Наверняка все уже гадали, куда она подевалась. Свет мигнул, дверной проем перекрыла черная тень.

— Адората? Почему так долго? — спросил Алессандро, всматриваясь в темноту: — Кого ты привела?

*** 

Девушка в поле не испугалась его. Ремус не знал, чему удивился больше — ее спокойствию или тому, что они понимали друг друга, хотя несомненно разговаривали на разных языках. Про Сириуса он спросил наудачу, почти не веря — но не ожидал ярости, с которой она отрицала, что его видела. Следующие ее слова объяснили все. Ад действительно оказался адом, и он попал в круг, к которому и должен был принадлежать — в общество себе подобных. Точно как в тот проклятый год после школы: тогда ему казалось, что придется до скончания века жить в стае, поддаваться своей природе и отчаянно этого не желать, а при редких встречах смотреть, как Сириус отдаляется, разговаривает, как с чужим или несет всякую чушь. Но здесь, по крайней мере, не нужно было притворяться — вернее, можно было притвориться иначе, по собственному усмотрению. Что ж, сыграть идиота для него не составляло труда. Он отлично представлял, что девушка называла могла назвать битвой: бешеный бессмысленный бег по холмам, сошедшим с картин, в поисках живого существа, которого можно поймать и сожрать — или поймать и совокупиться. 

Дрогнул он только единожды, когда понял, что потерял счет дням и Сириус мог попасть сюда и день назад, и даже больше. Неизвестно, как здесь шло время: там до полнолуния оставалась неделя нормальной жизни — впрочем, в Отдел тайн он рванул бы в любом случае, даже на другой день после превращения.

Деревня, должно быть, уже спала. Его спутница шла уверенно. Завернув за угол, Ремус увидел свет в единственной раскрытой двери и темный мужской силуэт в дверях.

— Чужака: он пришел из-за гор, — недовольно ответила девушка — Адората, теперь он знал ее имя. — Расспрашивай его сам, я хочу умыться. Где Теодоро?

— Спит, — ответил мужчина. — Умывайся скорее, только тебя и ждем.

— Я привела помощь! — возмутилась она. — Я же сказала — он может оборачиваться и пойдет с нами!

— Сказала? — мужчина с подозрением его разглядывал. — Когда это? 

Девушка нетерпеливо протиснулась в дверь и уже на пороге оглянулась:

— Это Алессандро, он здесь старший и все тебе расскажет. Лучше, чем я! — съязвила она, прежде чем войти внутрь.

— Насколько я понял, для вас мое полнолуние не будет проблемой, — начал Ремус. — Если же по незнанию сделал что-нибудь неправильно, то готов сейчас же уйти.

Алессандро — рослый, худой, с черной повязкой на левом глазу, выглядел и пах вожаком, волком, который осторожно движется по кругу, прежде чем начать схватку. Ремус сжал палочку, готовый ко всему. 

— Твое полнолуние? — спросил он, упирая на первое слово, еще раз оглядел Ремуса и кивнул, будто что-то решил для себя. — Оно у нас одно на всех, в том-то и проблема. И тебя никто не гонит — наоборот, мы каждый раз надеемся, что помощь придет. По крайней мере, многие считают, что она появится из-за перевала, но до сих пор оттуда приезжали только дознаватели. Ты первый, кто сюда добрался за… — Алессандро запнулся, поворачиваясь к нему зрячим глазом. — ...За много лет. Так в кого ты превращаешься?

— Помощь? — спросил Ремус, перехватывая палочку в рукаве. — В чем?

— Битва, — бросил Алессандро, скрывая раздражение, будто объяснял ребенку азбуку. — Битва в самую короткую ночь полнолуния. Я думал, у вас за горами рассказывают про Бегущих за луной — то есть предают анафеме, конечно. Священная коллегия распиналась об этом, когда была здесь прошлой осенью. Не слышал? Ладно, вернемся в дом, а то луна вот-вот появится, — он поежился.

Ремус оглянулся. В белом лунном свете виден был каждый изгиб дороги, идущей с перевала: дома он всей кожей чувствовал бы зуд, щекотку, которая вот-вот должна была перейти в агонию превращения. Но здесь ничего не происходило. 

— Вообще-то я искал кое-кого, — сказал он. — Друга — он ушел немного раньше меня, и мы разминулись. Я бы лучше провел ночь взаперти: думаю, и мой волк не захочет бегать без него… 

— Волк? — его пропихнули в дом, под взгляды полутора десятков человек, рассевшихся за столом, на котором не было ничего, кроме кружек, похожих на пивные. — Эй, Адората! У чужака тоже волк, вот почему ты его учуяла! Мы не бегать собираемся, — снова обратился он к Ремусу. — Не в эту ночь. Сегодня мы защищаем все это, — он махнул рукой в сторону залитых лунным светом полей. — Как всегда. Твари совсем обнаглели — не удивлюсь, если они в самом деле тащат наши зерна в свой ад.

— Какие твари? — не мог не спросить Ремус.

— Хм… увидишь, когда дойдет до драки. Плохо, что они с каждым годом все сильнее, а нас все меньше. В битвах, понимаешь ли, убивают.

— Мама рассказывала, в ее годы тоже приходилось солоно, — добавила женщина в черной вязаной шали, — а потом, лет пятнадцать назад, стало полегче — удавалось обойтись вообще без потерь.

— Полегче? Вспомни прошлый год: от нас осталась едва половина!

— А я предупреждал!.. — начал кто-то. Отворилась задняя дверь, вошел лысый старик с кувшином в руках и, подозрительно покосившись на Ремуса, уселся в углу. 

Ремус прислушивался не к ним — к себе, но все еще не находил ни одного признака близкого обращения. Он чуял луну: она по-прежнему подстерегала его снаружи, но и только. Оставалось убедить себя не бежать прямо сейчас вслед за заклинанием поиска, а пересидеть ночь под крышей. Возможно, здесь все происходит иначе — не зря же они ждут так спокойно? 

— Ладно, — все еще раздраженно проговорил Алессандро. — Полагается спросить, можешь ли ты принимать другой облик, но это мы и так выяснили. Серпенс, налей ему!

Старик неохотно подтолкнул к нему кружку, простую посудину из бурой шершавой глины. Ремус принюхался: этот запах невозможно было спутать ни с чем. Антиликантропное зелье, и отличного качества — не хуже, чем варил ему Снейп два года назад, разве что с явственной примесью фенхеля. Его разом отпустило, но стоило протянуть руку за чашкой, как Алессандро помотал головой.

— Теперь тебе нужно назвать свое имя и сказать, что ты пойдешь с нами. Иначе ничего не выйдет. — И, отвечая на не заданный вопрос, пожал плечами: — Думаешь, там, за дверью, наша деревня? Пока да, но сражаемся мы в другом месте, и там от нас, кроме имен, остается немного. И совсем необязательно, что это будет лохматая шкура и четыре лапы.

Ремус медленно кивнул. Кажется, все сходилось: они попросту что-то подмешивали в зелье. Совмещали приятное с полезным: тот же Снейп наверняка оценил бы. А потом видели во сне — ну, или в наркотическом бреду — все эти сражения, тварей, иные миры за дверью и тому подобное. Спать и видеть сны, быть может. Всяко лучше, чем скучать в сарае или носиться по полям, пугая кроликов. Имя так имя, неплохой вариант, вдруг подумалось ему — если только забыть, как он сам попал сюда. 

Они смотрели на него серьезно, выжидающе. Адората уже успела вернуться и села возле женщины с шалью.

— Я, Ремус Люпин… — начал он — и осекся, когда кто-то охнул.

— Теперь верите? — каркнул старик с зельем. — Ремус! Ромоло погиб, а Ремус пришел! А вы говорите — имена! Давай, парень, договаривай!

— Я помогу вам, если сумею, — сказал он торопливо, хватаясь за чашку.

Вкус у здешнего антиликантропного оказался ничуть не лучше, чем у тамошнего. Ремус передернулся, краем глаза следя, как пьют и морщатся остальные. 

— Не торчи здесь, сядь куда-нибудь, — Алессандро подтолкнул его к лавке в углу. — Ты же не хочешь расшибить голову, когда вернешься? 

Ремус кивнул — не ему, а собственным догадкам. Там его не брала никакая трава, да и выпивка не слишком вставляла: посмотрим, что будет здесь. Ставни на окнах были плотно закрыты, дверь притворена. Луны светила снаружи, не касаясь его. Ремуса клонило в сон: он подумал, что это зелье может действовать иначе, более мягко, и они с волком спокойно проспят всю ночь без всяких тварей, без снов и без Сириуса, который блуждает где-то в темноте. Раньше, до возвращения, он видел его во сне чуть не каждую ночь, и каждую ночь пытался попросить прощения или признаться ему, но всегда просыпался, не договорив или не дождавшись ответа. Может, хотя бы здесь, в не совсем настоящем мире, ему повезет? Ремус проверил палочку — не выпадет ли, и это было последним, на что его хватило. 

*** 

Адората была зла. На чужака, который свалился ей на голову, и теперь она непонятно почему отвечала за него. На Алессандро, который пристыдил ее, как маленькую. Но главное — на Серпенса и его слова о Ромоло. Будто человека можно заменить! Один ушел, второй пришел — и всем наплевать, что Ромоло был ее мужем и отцом Теодоро, что спал сейчас в одном из темных домов вместе с детьми Элианы.

Сердиться было легко: злость помогала не бояться. Все в деревне росли под знаком гибели в полуночной битве. Сегодня Адората должна была выйти на нее в третий раз. Ромоло, с которым они прожили чуть больше года, погиб один — тогда она осталась дома, потому что Алессандро запретил сражаться беременным и кормящим. 

Никто не предупредил ее. Ромоло просто не проснулся утром, как это случалось с другими погибшими: она тормошила его, дула в нос, что-то кричала, пока Элиана и другие женщины не увели ее и не напоили сонным зельем. И вот пожалуйста — чужак, и все смотрят на нее, будто она обязана сделать так, чтобы тот остался. Особенно Алессандро, который вечно повторяет, что им нужны воины и что женщины должны рожать побольше детей. И особенно Серпенс, даром что сам явился из-за перевала в незапамятные времена, когда не родились еще ни мать Адораты, ни даже ее бабка. 

Месяц назад, таким же светлым вечером, во время разговора о чем угодно, только не о близком полнолунии, Серпенс вдруг уставился в пустой угол и прогудел, как из бочки, что помощь ближе, чем кажется, нужно только призвать ее по имени. Никто особо не удивился — давно считалось, что старик слишком часто прикладывается к своим отварам и настоям, чтобы оставаться в здравом уме.

— Не верите? — пробормотал Серпенс, не получив ответа. — Потом вспомните, и хорошо, если еще не поздно будет!

Он захромал к выходу и растворился во тьме. Несколько мгновений спустя в отдалении залаяли собаки, громче и громче — со старика сталось бы дразнить их, раз уж с людьми не вышло. 

Адората вынырнула из воспоминаний: чужак сполз на пол и теперь спал, лежа на боку и подогнув ноги.

— Что ты ему налил? Зачем?

— Что надо, то и налил. Нельзя было, чтобы он ушел, разве не ясно? Успеет еще найти свою пропажу, а если и нет...

— Какую пропажу? — спросила Элиана, поправляя траурную шаль: она связала ее и носила, не снимая, с тех пор как погиб Якопо. 

Ей не ответили. Алессандро — судя по всему, тоже посвященный в тайну, — кряхтя, взгромоздил чужака на скамью в углу и укрыл старым плащом. Серпенс же, не переставая посмеиваться, выскользнул за дверь, на мгновение впустив лунный свет, и тут же вернулся, волоча за собой на веревке большого черного пса.

*** 

Ремус снова был в поле, в том самом месте, где недавно встретил девушку. Вместо неширокой полосы вдоль дороги посевы покрывали теперь все обозримое пространство до перевала. От ветра по полю шли волны: в предсумеречном свете оно выглядело угрожающим — так что Ремус даже потянулся за палочкой и выругался, когда не нашел ее.

Сзади зашелестели шаги. Ремус резко обернулся — Адората стояла там, где секунду назад не было ничего, кроме качающихся колосьев, совершенно узнаваемая и все-таки другая: выше и суше, с торчащими во все стороны волосами странного розового оттенка, в цветастой юбке и вышитой блузке.

— Мое оружие, — сказал он, опять путая явь и сон. — Кто-то из вас его забрал.

Она покачала головой, так что в ушах качнулись длинные серьги:

— Мы больше не в Бассано, чужак. Сюда почти ничего нельзя принести… оттуда. Если бы ты себя видел, сразу понял бы, что это совсем другое место. 

— Я… — начал он и осекся, когда она хихикнула:

— Тебе сейчас и двадцати не дашь. А оружие… каждый сражается в том облике, в каком ему удобно, и тем оружием, которое найдет.

Она наклонилась и сорвала пучок колосьев, сверкнувших в руке серебром.

Не больше двадцати? На щеке, которую он лихорадочно ощупал, не оказалось пары шрамов, зато волосы свисали длинными прядями. Он вспомнил, что действительно не стриг их — не как Сириус, по семейной традиции, а просто потому, что в стае такое никому не пришло бы в голову. 

— Зубы и когти — тоже неплохо, — проговорили за спиной. Ремус развернулся и уставился на Алессандро — тот подмигнул ему здоровым левым глазом. По всему полю из гущи колосьев один за другим вырастали люди, которых он видел в доме. Последним возник тот старик, Серпенс — сейчас лысый немолодой мужик с бугристым лицом и неопрятной раздвоенной бородой.

— Хорошая ночка! Покажем им, а? — он ткнул пальцем в сторону деревни. Бывшей деревни: здесь на ее месте ничего не было, кроме неглубокого оврага с текущим по дну ручьем.

— Граница, — сказал Алессандро высоким тенором вместо баса. — Ее-то мы и защищаем, если на то пошло. Не знаю, что будет, если мы отступим до перевала. Может, мир кончится. Как, все готовы?

— Погоди, — Серпенс мерзко усмехнулся. — Тут еще кое-кто…

Пес выскочил из зарослей беззвучно — и бросился к Ремусу прежде, чем тот понял, что происходит.

— Этот? Только не говори, что я месяц кормлю первую попавшуюся шавку!

Ремус привычно уворачивался от слюнявых собачьих поцелуев, смеясь и плача от облегчения. Пес коротко подскуливал, приплясывал, отчаянно вертел хвостом.

— Ну, доволен? — Он не сразу понял, что Серпенс обращается к Бродяге. — Оборачиваться будешь, или так сподручнее? А ты, волк?

Пес опустился на четыре лапы и молча клацнул зубами.

— Так вы его нашли? — спросил Ремус, оглядывая одного за другим. — И забыли сказать, зато не забыли потребовать с меня клятву?

— Это не я! — Адората смотрела умоляюще, прижимая к груди колосья. — То есть… я рассказала, но я не знала…

— А и не надо говорить. Что я, не пойму, всегда ли кто-то бегает на четырех лапах?

— Хватит! — Алессандро смотрел в темноту за оврагом. — Нашли время собачиться… вот именно! 

— Прелестно, — выплюнул Ремус. — Мы уходим — прямо сейчас.

Алессандро быстро нагнулся, срывая колосья и взмахивая ими. Шелест сменился свистом металла, прорезавшего воздух. Он покрутил меч в руке и выдохнул.

— Не выйдет. Мы возвращаемся только утром, если вообще возвращаемся. 

Элиана, которую можно было узнать сейчас только по шали, присела, полускрытая стеблями: Ремус снова заметил блеск серебра, но на этот раз блестел не металл, а мягкий мех. Серебристо-серая волчица глухо зарычала, становясь по левую руку от Алессандро.

Другие тоже привычно занимали места в строю, так что позади, кроме них с Сириусом, остался только Серпенс.

— На войне, как в любви — все средства хороши, — хмыкнул он. — А ты, волчок, овечкой-то не прикидывайся! За что-то же вас приговорили? Или до того дошло, что ликантропов бросают в Арку?

Ремус уставился на него, и даже Бродяга замер, насторожив уши.

— Вы маг? — не удержался Ремус, отчаянно стараясь понять, видел ли где-то этого мерзавца, или сходство неизвестно с кем ему почудилось. — Вас бросили в Арку по приговору? За что?

— Это ты у Ареопага спроси. Да меня все равно не переплюнешь, — Серпенс опять рассмеялся, с шипением втягивая воздух. — Sic transit gloria mundi!

— Идут! — крикнул Алессандро.

—…Ненавижу латынь! Мало ли за что? «Случайно, согласно требованиям природы, по принуждению, по привычке, под влиянием размышления, гнева и страсти», — бормотал Серпенс, отворачиваясь — и вдруг словно растаял. Колосья дрогнули, расступились, оставляя волнистый след, и снова сомкнулись. Змея? Так он не оборотень, а анимаг?

Сириус зарычал и попятился, прижимаясь к его ногам, и Ремус наконец вернулся в реальность. В ад второго порядка, уточнил он с горечью, глядя, как за оврагом что-то движется, и мгновенно узнавая запах.

Волки! Оборотни из стаи Фенрира, той самой, первой! Мерлин, каким же прекраснодушным идиотом он был тогда! Еще и умудрялся цепляться за свои иллюзии, даже когда первый встречный повалил его наземь, норовя перегрызть горло.

Гери, так его звали: именно он бежал сейчас впереди, огромный дохлый волчара с мордой набок и рваной дырой вместо горла, и гнилая плоть просвечивала сквозь его облезлую шкуру. Волки вытекали из темноты, как зловонная река, а Ремус только и мог, что сжимать пустые кулаки.

Наверно, ему тоже нужно было сорвать колос и надеяться, что тот станет оружием. Но для этого, судя по всему, требовалась вера, а с ней у Ремуса всю жизнь не срасталось. Бродяга взвыл — грозно и жалобно.

— Сделаем гадов? — спросил Ремус, отчаянно надеясь, что тот сможет вернуться в человеческий облик. 

— Что ты видишь? — виновато спросила Адората.

— Волков. Дохлых волков.

— А я — дознавателей Священной коллегии. Дознавателей с факелами, в плащах и клобуках, под которыми нет лиц. А твой пес…

Ремус кивнул. Он почти не сомневался, что сейчас представляется Сириусу. 

— Попробуй превратиться, — сказала она нервно. — Они вот-вот будут здесь.

Ремус провел рукой — колосья остро щекотали ладонь — и резко дернул, сколько смог захватить.

*** 

Волчица просилась на волю, хотела драться, но Адората не выпускала ее. Дознаватели, размахивая факелами, спустились в овраг: она слышала, как под ногами у них хлюпает вода. Там они однажды пришли из-за перевала, чтобы уничтожить ее, как бешеного зверя, пусть Ромоло и другие им этого не позволили. Здесь она хотела остаться человеком, чтобы остановить их. Меч из колосьев оттягивал руку, но в ночь битвы она умела нападать и защищаться.

Первая тварь, завывая, взбежала по склону и упала, когда Элиана прыгнула и начала рвать ее когтями и зубами. Бой уже кипел со всех сторон. Адората ударила раз и другой, отрубив руку с факелом так уверенно, будто всю жизнь училась мечному бою. За первым дознавателем тотчас же вырос другой: он ткнул в нее факелом, едва не попав в лицо. Адората пошатнулась — сбоку выскочил черный пес и мигом повалил тварь наземь: факел выпал из рук, покатился по вниз и погас в ручье. 

Она мельком огляделась: чужак все еще не двигался с места, и колос у него в руке оставался колосом, ломким и бесполезным.

— Справа! — крикнула она. Пес пронесся мимо, бросился на согнутую спину в балахоне — и откатился, жалобно взвизгнув. Адората сделала выпад: меч рассек одеяние, выпустив наружу черноту. Под балахонами эти твари всегда оказывались ничем, сгустками едкого дыма от костров.

Пес пытался встать, поджимая правую заднюю лапу, а дознаватели уже окружали его.

— Превращайся! — едва не прокричала Адората вслух, отчетливо понимая, что дело вовсе не в чужаке — скорее, в обмане, в ложной клятве, которую он принес. Другим приходилось не только отражать атаки, но и защищать его, растрачивая силы.

Пес снова взвизгнул. У нее за спиной раздался еще один крик, но она не обернулась: ни к чему было думать о тех, кто не проснется завтра утром в выстывшем доме. 

*** 

Ничего не получалось. Полная луна смотрела с неба так же, как в обычном мире или в нарисованном пейзаже за Завесой, но он не превращался, а под руку на попалось даже палки покрепче. Не забирать же меч у кого-то из женщин? Ремус ничего такого в жизни в руках не держал. Даже уйти ему было некуда, и оставалось только лихорадочно придумывать… хоть что-нибудь. Он не понимал, чья здесь вина: его собственной слабости или Серпенса, проклятого змея с латинским именем, брошенного в Арку по приговору Ареопага. Ареопага? Но тогда его должны были звать иначе: не на латыни, на греческом…

Мысль мелькнула и исчезла: кто-то из тех Бегущих, что сражались в человеческом облике, охнул и упал, подмятый вонючей тушей, и Адората что было сил размахивала мечом, стараясь не подпустить мертвую стаю к живым. Бродяга уже опирался на раненую лапу, но отогнать тварей не мог и только рычал, а одна из них нависала над ним, как…

Как дементор, наконец-то выговорил Ремус, бросаясь вперед и рефлекторно сжимая кулак. Стебель хрустнул, но не сломался, а впился в ладонь, вдруг став слишком жестким и толстым. Пальцы будто ожили сами по себе, привычно обхватывая твердый стержень, и рука сама собой вычертила Диффиндо. Волка отнесло в сторону — Ремус успел заметить вспоротое брюхо и волочащиеся по земле петли кишок. Бродяга встряхнулся и прыгнул, разом оказавшись рядом с Адоратой. 

Ремус сменил захват, палочка удобнее легла в руку. Он беззвучно произнес: 

— Сектумсемпра! — рассекая на части еще одного волка. Следующий бросился на него и сумел зацепить бок. 

На вторую Сектумсемпру подряд Ремуса не хватило, но угостить очередную тварь обычным Диффиндо он успел до того, как упал.

Адората вскрикнула.

— В порядке! — бросил Ремус, кренясь на раненый бок и стараясь извернуться поудобнее, чтобы наложить исцеляющее. Только сейчас до него дошло, что с палочкой он и другим способен помочь. Если начать с Бродяги...

Но тот уже был в самой гуще: Ремус слышал его лай, переходя от одного раненого к другому, поспешно выговаривая: «Вулнера Санентур» и «Эпискей» и мимоходом успевая удивиться, что заклятья работают. Если только все это не сон, едва не сказал он вслух и, хмурясь, поднял голову.

Крики, топот, лязг металла — все, что составляло жуткую какофонию битвы, вдруг умолкло.

— Что это? — спросил он растерянно, и Алессандро — именно его рану Ремус только что залечил — ответил хриплым шепотом:

— Большая тварь.

— Какая еще… — начал Ремус, поднимаясь — чтобы ясно увидеть в свете уже заходящей луны, как колосья опять расступаются и лучи будто отскакивают от сверкающей чешуи. Змея, которой был Серпенс, скользнула в овраг и текуче, как пошедший вспять поток, взобралась на противоположный его край. Волки — часть их успела отступить — брызнули в стороны.

— Что еще за фигня? — спросили совсем рядом. Ремус захлебнулся воздухом, неловко повернулся, едва не завалившись на спину.

Сириус стоял рядом — двадцатилетний Сириус в маггловских джинсах и футболке, с длинными волосами, забранными в хвост. Ремус уставился на него, раскрыв рот. 

— Что происходит? — повторил тот, не поворачивая головы. — Луни, где мы? Почему дементоры? И вон там — видишь? Кто это?

Из темноты за оврагом выступила черная фигура: не то великан, не то гигантский волк, вставший на задние лапы. Алессандро, который все еще оставался рядом, горестно охнул, когда змея подползла к большой твари, поднялась чуть ли не на фут и зашипела, а та ответила ей таким же шипением.

— Парселтанг? — спросил Сириус, и его слова были будто недостающая деталь головоломки.

— Серпенс, — выговорил Ремус, кляня себя за глупость. — Сказал, что нашел тебя месяц назад, а я попал в Арку сразу за тобой… минуты не прошло. Значит, вот почему Ареопаг! Пока он жил здесь все эти годы, у нас прошли века или даже больше...

— В Арку? — спросил Сириус, сразу ухватив главное. — Мерлин драный, ты полез в Арку?!

— Никуда я не лез, — отмахнулся Ремус, боясь упустить мысль. — И он сказал, что его приговорили за что-то ужасное. «Вам меня не переплюнуть!». Серпенс, который ненавидит латынь, любит греческий — он ведь цитировал Аристотеля? — и говорит на парселтанге, и… и что-то натворил такое, что Ареопаг его даже дементорам не отдал, и уверен, что мы должны его знать...

— Тоже мне, задача, — усмехнулся Сириус. — Карточка от шоколадной лягушки плюс классическое образование, понял? Это Герпо Мерзкий, очень редкий экземпляр: младший Уизли у меня его выпросил, когда увидел. 

Темная фигура на той стороне оврага медленно двинулась вперед. 

— Отступаем, — сказал Алессандро: он снова стоял на ногах. — Отступаем, пока живы. 

— Как это — отступаем? — возмутился Сириус.

— В прошлый раз эта тварь нас просто смела. Если все получится, мы сможем продержаться до восхода. Отходим! 

— Да кого тут бояться?!

— Его нельзя убить! — Алессандро почти кричал. — Его чуть не в куски резали, а он оживал, и снова…

— Хоркрукс. — Ремус закашлялся, и слово вышло каким-то сипом. — Ну конечно! Герпо Мерзкий создал первый хоркрукс! Как он сказал? Что появился здесь как раз вовремя, когда стало совсем худо? Или все-таки потому и стало худо, что он применил самую темную магию? Если уж наши миры связаны? А потом его казнили, и он попал сюда... но не понимаю, чего он ждал столько лет? Почему сразу не перешел на сторону этих?

— Риддла он ждал, вот кого, — как ни в чем не бывало, ответил Сириус. — Почуял, что кто-то действует в том же духе, и решил, что пора. Дамблдор говорил — наш Томми создал не один хоркрукс, а три или четыре... Да, Томми? — вдруг выкрикнул он, и голос разнесся над темным полем без всякого Соноруса. — И сюда лапы тянешь? Хрен тебе, урод! Там тебя раскатали, и здесь сможем! От тебя и не осталось-то ничего, тварь безносая!

***

Адората слишком устала. Она не могла больше ни бояться, ни удивляться: даже предательство Серпенса вызвало всего лишь короткую вспышку ярости. Большая тварь готовилась пойти в атаку. Дознаватели, которых она убивала, были дымом: этот же был огнем — Адората различала языки пламени под черным клобуком. Она почти ждала приказа об отступлении. Именно так завершались все последние битвы: бегством, которому Алессандро тщетно старался придать подобие порядка, и попытками не дать себя убить.

Все остальные тоже смирились с поражением — и когда чужаки не отступили, но начали спорить, а тот, что перекидывался в пса, еще и поносить большую тварь, Адората не почувствовала ничего, кроме боли в руке и колотья в боку. 

До тех пор, пока он не назвал имя. Имена значили слишком много — недаром они служили ключом, пропуском на эти поля. Твари здесь были тварями, а Бегущие за луной — войском, которое им противостояло. После первой ее битвы, когда луна вот-вот должна была зайти, а они — вернуться обратно, Ромоло позвал ее по имени: ни одно признание в любви не могло с этим сравниться. 

— Томми? — повторил чужак негромко, и Адората вдруг поняла, что еще жива. — Думаешь, это сам Волдеморт?

Человек-пес усмехнулся:

— Ну, надо же его как-то назвать. Если бы все дерьмо, которое я видел в жизни, умело ходить, оно так бы и выглядело. 

— Так бы и выглядело, — задумчиво протянул чужак. — Если это действительно воплощение всего... дерьма, то хоркрукс, получается, точка кристаллизации, как в насыщенном зелье? А те, что рядом с ним — просто выпавшие кристаллы зла? 

Человек-пес усмехнулся:

— Вот именно, только не так красиво. 

Чужак взмахнул рукой, в которой сжимал свое оружие — не меч или топор, а обычную деревянную палку.

— Бомбарда… — начал он, но человек-пес перехватил его.

— Стой! Какая Бомбарда? Давай очищающим посильнее!

— Точно, — кивнул чужак. Он не мог быть таким, как Ромоло, никак не мог! Адората сжала рукоятку меча, и боль в ладони прогнала дурацкие мысли. — Экскуро Ультима!

— Я думал про Тергео, — усмехнулся человек-пес. — Но да, Экскуро лучше.

Адората увидела, как большая тварь тянет к ним рукава, из которых вырывается пламя — и вдруг расплывается, пузырится, превращается в крутящийся водоворот грязной пены, как в огромном корыте для стирки. Дознаватели шарахнулись в стороны, языки пламени прорвались сквозь пену, поднимаясь высоко — и медленно опали. Тварь пошевелилась. Крик Адораты подхватили все, кто мог стоять на ногах.

— Еще, Луни! — скомандовал человек-пес.

Чужак поднял палочку, и тут все увидели, как желтое змеиное тело скользнуло вверх, обвивая большую тварь — или то, что от нее осталось — и пропадая в пене.

Водоворот качнулся, начал оседать, разбрасывая грязные хлопья. Дознаватели застыли рядом: Адората видела, как медленно поворачивались черные клобуки, будто твари спрашивали друг друга, что делать дальше. 

— Бей их! — крикнул Алессандро и первым бросился к оврагу. Адората подхватила меч и, уже пускаясь следом, оглянулась на чужаков: они разглядывали друг друга так, будто встретились после долгой разлуки.

*** 

— Теперь-то ты мне объяснишь, где мы? Бродяга помнит деревню — там все выглядело как-то нормальнее.

— Если ты не понял, — начал Ремус, старательно отводя взгляд, — никуда я за тобой не прыгал.

Наверно, виновато было двадцатилетнее тело: он помнил, как больше всего боялся, что Сириус прочтет его мысли — и тогда всему конец. 

— А сюда как попал? — спросил тот с кривой усмешкой. — Неужели Белла и тебя зацепила?

— Нет, — неохотно признал Ремус. — Гарри… он-то как раз попытался прыгнуть.

— А ты не позволил. Ну и дурак ты, Луни. 

Сириус сел, где стоял, и Ремус плюхнулся рядом, совершенно измотанный. Луна почти зашла, ночь становилась темнее.

— Значит, нам предстоит задержаться в этом клевом местечке? Билеты в один конец? Двадцать лет нам скостили, но, как я понимаю, ненадолго. — Он оглядел Ремуса с ног до головы. — Я-то думал, что помню, каким ты был.

— И каким? — спросил Ремус секундой раньше, чем его осенило: он пережил полнолуние! Пусть в этом ублюдочном мире — но пережил, и остался человеком, и…

И Сириус будет искать дорогу обратно, к Гарри, а значит, выбора нет. Он повалился на спину, не замечая колючих колосьев, и уставился в темное небо, на котором не нашлось ни одного знакомого созвездия — даже мерзавца Серпенса. И Большого Пса тоже, само собой. Ну и ладно, подумал он устало. Можно будет наконец избавиться от наваждения длиной в двадцать с лишним лет. Остаться здесь, жениться на этой девочке, Адорате. Пасти овец. Ремус не выдержал и рассмеялся.

— Жаль, мы его потрясти не успели, этого Серпенса. — Голос прозвучал совсем близко: Сириус смотрел на него сверху вниз, и Ремуса снова ушибло одним его видом. — Чтобы они тут ни задумали, у него наверняка были свои планы. Например, вернуться.

— Смотря куда. В деревню или на ту сторону Арки? 

Сириус сорвал колосок и медленно провел им по щеке. Ремус замер.

— Вот это вопрос, Луни. Хрен знает, как у них здесь все устроено. Но я по крайней мере до следующего полнолуния с места не двинусь.

— До следующего? Почему?

— Хочу посмотреть, что будет с тобой. — Сириус выпрямился. — Слышишь? Идут!

Ремус не удивился бы победным крикам, но они возвращались молча. Алессандро едва не споткнулся о ноги Сириуса и остановился, устало вздыхая. Те, кто шел следом, осторожно опустили на землю тело Серпенса.

— Он и не надеялся, что выживет, — вздохнул Алессандро. — Говорил, что большая тварь признает в нем своего и подпустит ближе, тут ей и конец — но без вас бы ее не одолел.

— Так ты знал, кто он такой? — спросил Ремус без особого интереса. Был ли Серпенс прежде Герпо Мерзким, человеком, который научился разделять душу, или не был, предавал своих друзей или действовал по составленному ими плану, значения больше не имело. Хотя…

— Не удивлюсь, если мерзавец воскреснет, — пробормотал Сириус едва слышно, будто прочитав его мысли.

— Более или менее знал, — ответил Алессандро. — Он все говорил, что хочет возвратиться… за перевал или куда-то еще, если ты об этом. Повторял, что слишком долго ждет, как бы не опоздать. Или только языком трепал — очень на него похоже. Клял все вокруг, но у нас ему нравилось.

Он махнул рукой, процессия последовала дальше, кто-то завел песню, тягучую и торжественную, и остальные подхватили ее.

— Дождитесь восхода, — бросил Алессандро, уходя. — Назовите себя и скажите, что желаете попасть обратно, вот и все. 

— Попасть обратно, — усмехнулся Сириус. — Есть в этом какой-то подвох. А вдург меня вышвырнет прямо в Отдел тайн в поношенном теле? А этим я опять не воспользуюсь? А, Луни?

Ремус покачал головой. Он все еще не верил, когда Сириус наклонился к нему и поцеловал так привычно и безошибочно, будто думал об этом давным-давно. 

*** 

Адората подождала, пока все не найдут себе место до утра. Кто-то развел костер. Элиана и Алессандро незаметно ускользнули, растворились в море колосьев. Ее самое тоже брали за руку и говорили, что хотели бы быть с ней в эту ночь, но она отказывала раз за разом, а потом встала и ушла. 

Вряд ли чужак хотел ее видеть. Им с человеком-псом было о чем поговорить, особенно если их разлучили насильно. Но, может быть, после? Не зря же Серпенс говорил об именах…

Адората была уверена, что помнит, куда идти, и все-таки не нашла бы их, если бы не голоса.

— Не могу поверить, — говорил человек-пес. — Куда вероятнее, что я просто спятил в Азкабане и все это происходит у меня в голове. 

Наверно, нужно было уйти или объявить о своем присутствии, но вместо этого Адората как можно тише шагнула вперед. Теперь она могла их видеть — лежащих в обнимку, нос к носу. Каштановые и черные пряди перепутались, скрывая лица. 

— Все, кроме этого, Сириус, — сказал Ремус, подаваясь ближе. — То, что я думаю — правда, даже если происходит у тебя в голове. Всегда было правдой.

Адората отступила — осторожно, пусть даже ее осторожность никому была не нужна. Когда голоса и звуки поцелуев стихли, она остановилась, улыбаясь неизвестно чему и вспоминая, как Ромоло назвал ее по имени в такую же ночь. Как Теодоро смеется, когда она берет его на руки по утрам. Все будет хорошо, подумала она и села на теплую землю, чтобы дождаться рассвета. 

fin

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания:
> 
> Ареопаг — верховный суд в Древней Греции. Здесь в значении верховного магического суда.  
> Sic transit gloria mundi! — "Так проходит мирская слава", известное латинское изречение.  
> «Случайно, согласно требованиям природы, по принуждению, по привычке, под влиянием размышления, гнева и страсти» — цитата из "Риторики" Аристотеля.  
> Диффиндо — чары, предназначенные для разрезания неживых объектов. Волки-то дохлые!  
> Сектумсемпра — проклятие, рассекающее объект, на который направлено.  
> Вулнера Санентур, Эпискей — заклинания исцеления.  
> Герпо Мерзкий, он же Herpo the Foul — древнегреческий темный маг, змееуст, создатель первого хоркрукса. "Герпо" по-гречески значит "змей", как и "Серпенс" по-латыни.  
> Экскуро — заклинание для удаления жидких отходов, Тергео — то же для твердых.  
> "это правда, даже если происходит у тебя в голове" — та самая цитата из канона.


End file.
